


DEM BONES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O challenge from a couple of weeks ago. The challenge was to use the words leaky and skeleton and to create my own monster. So I did! However, I am not naming the monster, as I do not expect the boys to leave it alive long enough to need a name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEM BONES

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

“What the – ” Dean skipped back from the wildly flailing creature. “Skeletons don’t freakin’ leak.”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Sam swung his machete and hit the monster squarely on the shoulder, knocking its arm off. A gout of blood sprayed into the air.  
  
Sam grimaced. “They don’t bleed, either.”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean smirked.  
  
Sam knocked off another of the thing’s arms. Both limbs twitched reflexively, then skittered back up the skeleton’s frame and reattached themselves.  
  
“How the hell do we kill it?”  
  
“I say we go with our old standby.” Dean pulled a flare out of his jacket. “Flame on!”


End file.
